


Lost time

by Yulaty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Traumatized Poe
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyyu





	

เขารู้สึกเจ็บจี๊ดที่ขมับขึ้นมาวูบหนึ่ง  
โพทรุดลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ที่ใกล้ที่สุด ปลายนิ้วค่อย ๆ นวดคลึงบริเวณนั้นหวังว่ามันจะช่วยให้อาการทุเลาลง

 

ภาพหลังเปลือกตายังเป็นเหตุการณ์เดิม วันนั้นในห้องสอบสวนของปฐมภาคี ห้องสอบสวนที่ดูจากการใช้งานแล้วมันสมควรถูกเรียกว่าห้องทรมานมากกว่า

ความเย็นยะเยือกไล่ผ่านขึ้นมาตามสันหลัง อาการปวดหัวทวีความรุนแรงมากยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก เขารู้สึกถึงกระแสพลังแล่นผ่านเข้ามาในหัว แผ่ก้านกิ่งเกาะกุมสมอง เจาะลงลึกเพื่อขุดค้นหาบางสิ่งบางอย่าง

 

โพหลุดเสียงร้องครางออกมาแผ่ว ๆ ก่อนจะฝืนลืมตาขึ้นจนได้ ภาพที่เห็นอยู่เบื้องหน้าพร่าเลือนด้วยม่านน้ำที่ฉาบเคลือบดวงตา เขาปาดเช็ดมันออกด้วยแขนเสื้อ กระพริบตาถี่ ๆ ไล่ส่วนที่ยังเหลือออกก่อนจะกวาดตามองรอบ ๆ

ที่นี่ไม่ใช่ที่ไหนเลย เป็นห้องพักของเขาเอง…  
เผลอตัวถอดถอนหายใจออกด้วยความโล่งอก ก่อนโพจะลุกขึ้น มือวางบนผนังขณะก้าวไปรอบห้อง

 

มันเย็น…  
มันมีอยู่จริง…  
โพคิด แต่ถึงกระนั้นความหวาดหวั่นที่สั่นไหวหัวใจดวงน้อยอยู่ก็ยังไม่เลือนจาง

 

โพกำลังกลัว  
กลัวว่าทั้งหมดที่เขาได้เห็นก่อนหลับตาลงเมื่อครู่นั้นจะเป็นเพียงภาพที่เขาสร้างขึ้นมาเอง กลัวว่าภาพที่เขาเห็น ความรู้สึกที่ได้จากสิ่งที่เขาสัมผัสอยู่ในตอนนี้จะเป็นเพียงสิ่งที่คิดไปเอง กลัวว่าเขาอาจจะไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่—ดูคาร์ ฐานของฝ่ายต่อต้าน โพกลัวว่ามันจะเป็นเพียงภาพที่ถูกไคโล เร็นปรุงแต่งแล้วจับมันยัดกลับเข้ามาในหัวของเขา

 

 

อยู่ที่ไหนกันแน่ ในตอนนี้  
เวลาผ่านมาเท่าไรแล้ว หรือมันไม่เคยเดินต่ออีกเลยหลังจากนั้น

 

ร่างของเขากำลังสั่น  
โพพบว่าตัวเขาเองกำลังร้องไห้หนักอย่างที่ไม่เคยได้ทำอีกนับตั้งแต่เขาอายุแปดขวบ

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyyu


End file.
